


天天

by Jingling199866



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingling199866/pseuds/Jingling199866





	天天

天天

魏无羡着一身玄色衣衫，腰间的赤色腰带不知什么时候已经散落开来，他用手指对着面前倚在树下的蓝忘机打了个手势，似是要低声耳语一般，待蓝忘机凑近，他便靠上去，伸出左手，用两指勾着蓝忘机的下颔，仰首吻了上去。

他将舌头送近蓝忘机的口中，抵着他的牙壁，二人呼吸缠绵的声音交织在一起，一种温热感流窜在他们口鼻之间，过了一会儿，伴随着交错不断的喘息声，魏无羡才稍稍松开他。

他的睫毛不停的擦着蓝忘机的睫毛，眼眸中流转的是秋波春水，直直的盯着沉鱼落雁、冰雪之姿的蓝忘机。

只听他，他低声道着，字句之间夹杂着暧昧的语气，拖着长长的尾音：“含光君，蓝二哥哥…”

见蓝忘机只是轻微的蹙了一下眉，魏无羡的手指从蓝忘机的下颔移开，左手指尖轻轻略过蓝忘机的脸颊，右手在蓝忘机身后的白色抹额的尾带上用食指不断勾弄着，逗弄一般：“含光君，怎么不给点儿反应……”

话音未落，蓝忘机终是按耐不住，一把拽过魏无羡的手腕，反手搂过他的脖子，将他带倒在地，与此同时，那原本系在额上的那一指宽的云纹抹额也飘落在地，带尾仍然被魏无羡攥在掌心中。没等魏无羡反应过来，蓝忘机的唇便已经紧紧的贴向他。

蓝忘机的右边唇角还留着刚刚吻过的痕迹，周围青草的清新之气和蓝忘机素色衫袍上的檀香味混在一起，魏无羡摸着那抹吻痕，在白如瑞雪的肤面的衬托下显得无比明显，他看向蓝忘机，浅浅一笑，揽过他的脖颈，吻着他的额心、眼睛、睫毛，接着是他的鼻梁，吻至鼻尖的时候，极轻的吐了口气，只见此时蓝忘机的睫毛轻轻颤动了下，微微扑闪着。

蓝忘机向来白衣胜雪、一尘不染，此时却沾染了方才骤雨初歇丛草叶尖上的雨露，魏无羡只觉得这身衣袍极为碍事，他随手扯下蓝忘机衣带的一角，倏地，整件白衣都散落到身下的草丛中。

下颔、喉结、锁骨，无一疏漏，所吻之处尽是虔诚细致，一路连绵向下，无碍无阻。

蓝忘机发丝依旧齐整，挑不出丝毫不端持，此时他实在受不住魏无羡滑落倾泻在他小腹处的几缕发丝，以及不断在那个地带摩擦的呼吸。有些控制不住的摁着他的肩膀，想要让他停止。

“魏婴，我来。”

魏无羡听闻怔了怔，随后在他紧实的小腹亲了一下，然后抬起身来，脱下衣衫，他见蓝忘机方才还神色微乱，现下又立即恢复镇定自若的模样，笑了笑，道了句：“好，这次换你来。”

蓝忘机将魏无羡身下之物在牙齿不碰到的前提下，亲亲的含进口中，一时之间一种温热感遍布魏无羡全身，一直往口中探送着，抵在喉咙壁时，那物什早已经被湿濡的气息深深包围，魏无羡的手搭在蓝忘机的肩上，此刻他只是感觉呼吸越来越急促失控，似是体内有什么东西要迸发出来，他紧紧的攥着手心，隐忍地无比艰难，随着身下之物被不断的吞吐，终于，那股液体带着温湿的感觉、粘稠滚烫不已，射向了喉咙。

蓝忘机将那物什小心翼翼的吐出来，那满是麝香之气的液体被他吞咽了下去，魏无羡眨了眨眼，面色潮红，眉梢眼角俱是晚霞红光，见蓝忘机口唇嫣红如血，舌尖剔透晶莹，更是欣喜地不得了，他双手摸着蓝忘机赤裸的胸脯和光滑细腻的肌肤，向蓝忘机的嘴角吻去，去他唇口舔舐刚刚自己身下释放的液体。

魏无羡有手指撩拨着蓝忘机身下早已滚烫坚硬的阳物，接着打趣道：“蓝湛，我是越来越喜欢你了，没想到蓝二哥哥表现的这么好…”

蓝忘机揽过他，将他压在身下，二人之间赤裸着身子，缠绵悱恻了许久，伴着扑面而来的青草芳香，那空气中的麝香的味道也有了三分大自然的加持，显得更加诱人，更加暧昧。

衣物早已散落在旁边，黑白混合的衣衫之间两具身影，无比显眼夺目。

蓝忘机吻着他的脊背、腰身、再到臀部，舌头在魏无羡的密口处探入，那种酥痒之感密密麻麻又令人无法摆脱。舌尖刚刚触碰密口处时，魏无羡只觉得大脑一片空白，他的身子不由自主的开始抖动，连发出的闷响声在蓝忘机听来都十分勾人销魂。

“蓝湛。”

蓝忘机作弄了一会儿他的密口，收回了舌头，抬起头：“什么？”

“我好恨，为什么当初没有对十五岁的小含光君下手。”

蓝忘机听到后，面色绯红，他拿起一旁的抹额，压制住身下的魏无羡，将魏无羡的双手牢牢绑住，打了一个死结之后还不满意又打了一个死结。

魏无羡也不躲闪，任由他捆绑，只是嘴巴不停的故意哎呦叫唤：“蓝二哥哥，放了我吧～”

不叫还好，这一声声的更令蓝忘机情欲肆起。

魏无羡半跪在草丛上，白嫩光滑的大腿一览无余，他的手肘撑着还有湿度的草地，蓝忘机伸出两根手指向里面推送，魏无羡起初还勉强支撑着身体，等到蓝忘机开始送入第三根手指时，不适感越来越强烈，温热的内壁将蓝忘机的手指完全包裹住，那紧致的感觉不得不说，不断刺激着蓝忘机。

身后那洞口周围的褶皱随着由快而慢、再由慢而快的节奏逐渐光滑，魏无羡的不适感也渐渐散去，他开始适应外部的侵入之物，只是那地方越来越胀，像是要裂开一般，手指的力度丝毫不让半分。

魏无羡的双腕被牢牢的束缚住，无法动弹，蓝忘机抽出手指，没过多久，魏无羡的下身遍被一股更大的力量长驱直入，他的整个身体不受控制的向前倾去，蓝忘机眼疾手快的扶了他一把。

“蓝湛……”

进入的还算是顺利，蓝忘机听着魏无羡低声叫了一声，身子微微颤抖着，穴口无比柔软，体内湿滑，那地方紧紧的包裹蓝忘机的身下之物，契合无比。蓝忘机随着自己的节奏，每次律动，在刮擦着内壁最为刺激的点时，当遍布全身的麻痛感回去后，便是身体彻底的释放。

魏无羡被顶的犹如一股热浪席卷而来，他只觉得翻天覆地，身上的每个角落都酥软无力起来，他如同溺水一样，额前是密密麻麻的汗粒，手腕边，是他红色的发带，他的双腿被叉开，微微抽搐着。散乱的头发，半张半阖的眼眸，眼框中带泪，前面早已肿胀起来，他只觉得浑身滚烫，向着火了一般，全身被炙热燃烧着，呼吸急促，一股来自体内的具大的能量濒临爆发。

“蓝二哥哥，含光君，蓝二公子，蓝湛……饶……绕命啊……绕……绕……绕了我……”

见蓝忘机不理会他，魏无羡继续毫无尊严道：“不论多少次，含光君还是这么厉害！我服了！我夷陵老祖甘拜下风！蓝二哥哥，我们明天再继续吧，明天再战！今天就到这里！”

蓝忘机听言至此，顿了顿动作，眉眼之间透着出尘绝世，此刻除了气息微微有些紊乱之外，整个人看上去丝毫看不出再行这种事，只听他轻笑了一声，淡淡道：“魏婴，你昨天也是这么说的。”

魏无羡不知如何是好，欲哭无泪，只得扭动着身体，双腕挣脱着抹额声嘶力竭道：“那不要天天了！”

蓝忘机见惯了他这般，微微一笑，字字铿锵有力，不容反抗：“天天就是天天，少一天都不行。”

魏无羡保持着这种姿势已经有半个多小时了，这姿势无比羞耻，又如此难耐煎熬，可是当蓝忘机扶着他的腰，托着他的臀，每次顶到他体内那个最为敏感的部位之后，魏无羡面上尽是那种沉醉其中、欲仙欲死的销魂表情，蓝忘机见他泪眼婆娑、满面雾气蒙蒙的模样，动作更加凶猛，毫无章法的向他体内进军着，那粉红的小口早已被蓝忘机的巨物来来回回的推送磨成了深红，边缘肿胀不堪。从里面渗着细细的血液，透明的汁液和乳白色的精液、流淌而出。

魏无羡的双腿再也跪不住了，下半身几乎没了知觉，体内似是有千军万马奔过，压的他无法呼吸，丝毫没有间歇，肠道像是被搅到了一起，就在这时，体内积攒已久的能量终于在一瞬间爆发，他只觉得身子无比的舒服和轻松。

蓝忘机见时机已到，从他体内撤去，魏无羡呻吟了一声，下身前面挺立起来，身后的腿根处淅淅沥沥、各样液体横流，那密口处微微张合，红肿不堪。他喘着粗气，额前汗粒遍布，全身湿淋淋的，泛着水光。

蓝忘机将他翻过身来，替他撩拨着额前黏湿的碎发，他看着魏无羡这副楚楚可怜的委屈样子，又瞟了一眼对他的离开而依依不舍的魏无羡的下身，转而朝魏无羡的唇间亲吻去，两人额头相抵，交织在一处，魏无羡张了张眼，见蓝忘机容貌昳丽依旧，纤长浓密的睫毛尽收他眼里，更加全神贯注专心致志的回吻着他。

二人依偎了一会儿，魏无羡很快又精神饱满，恢复了体力，他凑到蓝忘机的耳边，缓缓的吹了口气道：“含光君的技术是愈发精进了，不知道还有没有什么别的新意……”

蓝忘机闻言抬了抬眼睑，眼里透着一丝笑意，淡淡的问道：“避尘，如何？”


End file.
